Conventionally, as a vehicle test system, for example, there is known a test system that is adapted to connect a plurality of measuring devices to one measurement management apparatus, and make the measurement management apparatus collectively manage the measuring devices. Also, a system disclosed in JPA 2005-49353 is one that is adapted to provide an automatic test management apparatus above the measurement management apparatus, and make the automatic test management apparatus determine a test schedule.
Meanwhile, each of the measuring devices should be regularly inspected, calibrated, and maintained because the use thereof causes a reduction in performance to make it impossible to ensure reliability of measuring accuracy. Times of such an inspection and the like may be provided for in test regulations. Such pieces of maintenance management information on each of the measuring devices are displayed on a display of the measurement management apparatus, for example, through a window in another window displaying measurement data.
Also, a conventional vehicle performance test system for testing performance of a vehicle such as an automobile is adapted to: make an automatic driving robot run an automobile mounted on a chassis dynamometer according to a predetermined running mode; collect exhaust gas discharged at the time with a fixed capacity sampling device; supply the collected sample gas to an exhaust gas measuring apparatus mounted with a plurality of gas analyzers respectively having different measuring principles to measure respective components; and thereby test performance of the automobile.
Meanwhile, in this sort of vehicle performance test system, tests provided for in the law are performed, and therefore temperature, flow velocity of exhaust gas, and the like during the tests should be accurately adjusted. However, this sort of vehicle performance test system has an extremely complicated flow path system, and therefore once trouble occurs, it is difficult to quickly locate a point causing the trouble to restore it.